pineapple_empire_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Illuminati-Pineapple Empire War
The Illuminati-Pineapple Empire War was a one year war between the satanic Illuminati cult against the Pineapple Empire during 2289-2290. In the end, the Illuminati were driven away after a bold last stand at Harding Airport, and eventually allied the Pineapple Empire until their internal collapse in 2300. This war marked the Pineapple Empire's first major losses against a foe. Causes The Illuminati were a cult that was found in 712 BC on the planet Haema. Over the years, they quickly formed into a satanic Illuminati-like cult, which was focused on science and technology expansion on a whole new level. By 1829, their cult dominated the planet and they were already making their first interstellar mining operations. First contact with the Illuminati came in 1989, but at the time they were not relatively known, and the Illuminati classified humans as a minor threat, and humans did not recognise their oddly shaped ships as anything man made, as the possibility of aliens was far fetched and widely unaccepted. The Illuminati catalogued the human species and largely ignored their existence until the rise of the Pineapple Empire's space program in 2118. The Illuminati started monitoring human activity more closely, and by 2275, they were deemed as the largest threat to their cult. Widespread militarisation through the Illuminati began and by 2288, they had thousands of space carriers, battlecruisers, corvettes, and all sorts of other deadly vessels. Operation: Covert Protection In 2289, the Illuminati launched Operation: Covert Protection to put a stop to the Pineapple Empire's expansion and render the human threat almost nothing. On September 29, the Illuminati launched a massive attack against Pacifico. The fleet was quickly spotted and the entire nuclear arsenal was launched against it, destroying half the fleet, due to the lack of shielding on the hastily constructed ships. The rest of the ships, however, pressed on and started bombarding the entire continent with high velocity plasma missiles. Fighters were scrambled to intercept the ships, but the carrier fleet deployed its own massive group of fighters to combat the Pineapple fighters, which were quickly destroyed with Illuminati ship support. AGMA turrets were also used to shoot down several ships, but the turrets were destroyed in the subsequent bombing. The resulting bombardment almost entirely destroyed Pacifico within 3 hours, and 4/5 of the population was killed by the bombardment. The last standing area was the Wingz Archipelago, located 50km south of mainland Pacifico. The Wingz Archipelago saw one of the largest mass mobilisations in the history of humanity. The entirety of the Pineapple military still alive assembled at Harding island for a last stand, and some individuals were chosen to board enemy ships and destroy them from the inside, or hijack them and shoot down other Illuminati ships. As the Illuminati ships pressed on to destroy the Pineapple Empire forever, the Illuminati SDC-class carrier Devil's Hand ''was hijacked by a 1,000 man crew of humans. The Devil's hand proceeded to shoot down 197 enemy ships and rammed into another SDC-class carrier, the flagship ''Hlakepo's Word, and caused widespread panic among Illuminati forces. They eventually retreated to their home planet, leaving back a few hundred of their own troops, which were interrogated and executed, as they refused to give up any information on their cult. Aftermath The Illuminati eventually negotiated an alliance with the Pineapple Empire. This was quickly accepted to avoid a second massive war that might have destroyed the Pineapple Empire, as the Illuminati had now identified their main strategies. The Illuminati gave massive amounts of supplies to rebuild the Pineapple Empire, and its major cities were all rebuilt by 2298. The Illuminati sent large amounts of its technological advancements to the Pineapple Empire. When the Illuminati was dissolved in its violent civil war, a monument was constructed to honour their deals done for the Pineapple Empire and its technological advancement, despite its near genocidal war against the Pineapple Empire.